


The hunt is on

by killing_kurare



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 19:01:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6341419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killing_kurare/pseuds/killing_kurare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Watch your prey before you strike</p>
            </blockquote>





	The hunt is on

**Challenge** : [Drabbletag 5](http://femslash100.livejournal.com/852173.html) \- hunting

 

Aphrodite loves to watch Artemis hunting. The way her slender body bends and the movement of the muscles can be seen under her tanned skin. She secretly follows her every move with an all seeing gaze, waits until the silvery eyes of the hunting goddess narrow, the bow in her hand is drawn and the victim without a chance.  
When Aphrodite sees the victorious grin on those full lips she wants nothing more than to kiss them, taste them and see if they feel just like she imagines.  
She takes a deep breath and tries to be patient. Aphrodite knows that there will come a time Artemis will be hers. The huntress may be the virgin goddess, swore an oath to never lie with a man; but Aphrodite is no man. And she knows so many ways to give Artemis pleasures she’s never had before. After all she is the goddess of love … and when it comes to this, she can turn into a hunter as well.  
“Beware, my dearest prey,” Aphrodite whispers with a voice as smooth as the red velvet she’s sprawling in. “The hunt is on.”  



End file.
